Cory is alive (One Shot)
by LibraHuman
Summary: Quizá son ganas de masoquismo, pero necesitaba escribir un final feliz para esta historia, llevamos llorando demasiado tiempo. Totalmente Lea Cory, K hasta "Tras el desayuno..." donde empieza M. Merecen un final feliz. Los personajes no son míos, son reales, menos cuatro que he inventado yo, y la historia también es original mía. Idioma Español.


_Quizá son ganas de masoquismo, pero necesitaba escribir un final feliz para esta historia, llevamos llorando demasiado tiempo. Y aunque mis creencias son raras y no van con catolicismo ni nada, he de decir que creo firmemente que es como la película de Titanic, Lea se casará con otro hombre genial, tendrá la familia que soñó con Cory, será muy feliz y un día se reunirá con él y tendrá lo que soñaron sin obstáculos de ninguna clase, porque donde sea que Cory esté es un sitio sin alcohol, drogas, periodistas, ni nada malo. Un sitio de amor y cariño, donde pueda estar con su alma gemela._

**Cory is alive**

**ALERTA: AUNQUE LA HISTORIA ES K, HAY UNA PARTE M, EMPIIEZA EN EL PÁRRAFO QUE DICE"TRAS EL DESAYUNO..."**

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, con gran pereza, y dejó escapar un suave gemido lastimero, de quien no quería estar ya despierto. Sonrió a pesar de ello y se incorporó para ver que, aunque su apuesto marido por siete años no estaba allí, la preciosa Emily Ann, su primera maravilla de tres años -como le gustaba recordar muy a menudo enseñando con los dedos los años que tenía tal y como su padre le había enseñado- la acompañaba saltando entusiasta en la cama, sólo en el centro al lado de su madre porque viendo que no podían evitar que lo hiciera, porque ella era así, alegre y entusiasta como su madre, su abuela Edith le había dicho que tenía que saltar en el centro o no hacerlo.

—¡Buenos días mamá! —chillaba Emily.

—¡Mamáaaa! —y ahí estaba su dos años de puro Canadá, el único de sus hijos que era de allí, Jonathan Christopher, alzando sus pequeños puños para conseguir subir a la cama con ayuda de su madre, y estamparle un gran "muy gordo mamá" beso en la mejilla a ésta.

Emily paró de saltar, se tumbó al otro lado de su madre, besó su otra mejilla, y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

—Buenos días mi amor —maniobrando de alguna extraña manera, su apuesto, maravilloso y perfecto hombre, con su perfecto físico -y psicológicamente tampoco se le podía pedir más, siendo sinceros- y sus orgullosos siete años totalmente sobrio y limpio, exceptuando cuando iba a la playa con los niños y su pelo pasaba a ser tierra, apareció en la puerta con una bandeja con tortitas, un huevo frito, un zumo de naranja, un café humeante, y un jarrón con flores, en una mano y en la otra sujetaba contra su pecho al pequeño Michael Skylar de dos meses de edad, una bolita preciosa, y agarrada a la pierna de su padre la sonriente Sophie Rachel-Edith con su osito de peluche grande y marrón al que espontáneamente decidió llamar Finn y estrenando un añito de edad.

Estos iban seguidos muy de cerca por Sheila, la gata que iba casi pegada al trasero de los niños desde que notó el embarazo de Lea, pues entonces se pegaba a la barriga de Lea, con los cuatro embarazos, se tumbaba junto a ella, ronroneaba, y se restregaba contra la barriguita. Cuando Emily aprendía a gatear, hasta le había dado empujones con la cabeza en la barriga por debajo para que siguiera gateando y no se tumbara. Y cuando cada cual dio sus primeros pasos, ella estaba cerca para no dejar que se hicieran daño, hasta se estresaba más que nadie cuando iban a la piscina o salían de casa.

Cory, ayudado por sus dos hijos mayores, puso la bandeja en la cama sobre Lea, pues era de esas bandejas que se transformaban en mesita para desayunar en la cama, mientras ella se incorporaba y sonreía radiante, besando a su marido y acariciando la cabeza de su más pequeña criatura. Cory se tumbó donde anteriormente lo hiciera Emily, besó el pelo de su mujer, y sonriéndose con amor, pues las palabras sobraban, empezó a darle el desayuno, habiendo dejado a Michael tumbado entre ambos, agarrando con fuerza el dedo índice de su madre. Emily voluntariamente comenzó a peinar el pelo de su madre que asomaba por el borde de su cama, y ayudó a su hermana pequeña a subir a la cama con Jonathan y su padre, y los dos niños medianos se sentaron a los pies de la cama mirando sonrientes a sus padres, y la mayor cuando dejó reluciente el cabello de su madre, tan idéntico al suyo, se unió a ellos.

Tras el desayuno, Jonathan Groff y su reciente marido, Zachary Quinto, vinieron y tras felicitar a su amiga, se llevaron a los cuatro críos al parque, prometiendo llevarlos a casa después de comer para seguir celebrando, y Cory, tras cerrar la puerta de la casa, volvió sonriente al cuarto donde su mujer estaba sentada en la cama, mirándole.

—Podrían haberse quedado —comentó Lea regalándole su mejor sonrisa mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

—No, porque entonces no hubiéramos podido seguir celebrando —Cory sonrió pícaro—. Te amo, con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón.

—Te amo, alma gemela —Lea le besó con los ojos llorosos.

—Ven, relájate —Cory la tumbó y cariñosamente apartó las sábanas, la desvistió y la colocó boca abajo, cogiendo aceite de ricino y derramándolo por su espalda tras apartar el pelo.

—Cor, ¿qué...?

—Shh... relájate —Cory comenzó a masajear sus hombros, depositando pequeños besos en las zonas donde aún no había aceite, y en la cabeza, bajó sus manos acariciando suavemente su espalda, llegó a las nalgas, donde Lea aún con los ojos cerrados compuso una sonrisa pícara, y continuó hasta los pies, después retiró el aceite masajeando con una toallita, y le dio la vuelta a su esposa, volvió a llenarse las manos de aceite de ricino, acarició las orejas, haciéndola reír, y la cara, y suavemente los párpados, por los lados de los labios, donde Lea aprovechó para sacar la lengua y acariciar su mano y él sonrió encantado, masajeó sus brazos y sus dedos con gran talento, y la barriga, Lea hizo un puchero al ver que saltaba pechos y entrepierna y pasaba a las piernas, y los pies—. Lo mejor siempre se deja para el final, amor —le recordó un segundo antes de pasar a acariciar sus pechos, y sus pezones, con amor y cariño infinitos, lentamente, y Lea, con las pupilas oscuras de deseo, acarició el cabello de su novio abriendo los ojos, éste estaba a cuatro patas sobre ella, besando sus pechos, y sus pezones, en lo que ella hizo un ruidito singular y arqueó la espalda, y Cory, movió los dedos hasta ese tesoro, y acarició allí, y metió sus dedos ahí, y la hizo gemir, y besarle, y apretarle contra ella, y se movieron juntos, con él dentro de ella, y esa mañana, ella gritó, y lloró de pura alegría, y sonrió hasta que le dolieron las mejillas, pero sobretodo, amó, y besó, y se sintió amada y deseada, y fue FELIZ.


End file.
